


A Big Mistake.

by CaptainGalaxy108



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Cuties, F/M, How Do I Tag, Hurt/Comfort, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Oops, Parent Tony Stark, Protective Pepper Potts, Protective Tony Stark, Sad with a Happy Ending, You Have Been Warned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-19
Updated: 2019-08-19
Packaged: 2020-09-07 20:43:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20315731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaptainGalaxy108/pseuds/CaptainGalaxy108
Summary: Peter Parker, Was Sick. But, What He Had Was A Different Story.





	A Big Mistake.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, All! Thanks For Checking This Story Out My Time Zone Is GMT, So I'm Irish! Sorry, If I Get Anything Wrong, Like School, Times and Thing Like That! School, Here Is 9:00am To 3:50pm. Thanks For Reading Enjoy The Chapter!

"Peter!" "Yeah, May?" He Answered, Feeling A Little Sick, It Was Saturday And Patrol Was A Bit Hectic. He Had Gotten, A Minor Stab Wound. Nothing, Big. Karen Had Said Something About, Cleaning It, Making Sure It Didn't Get Infected, But He Was So Tired When He Got Home, He Forgot, Besides It Had Already Started Healing By The Time He Got Home. So, He Didn't Worry About It. "Tony's On The Phone, He's Wondering If You Want To come Over!" She Asked Cheerily, She Had A Date With, W-With Happy, He Thought It Was A Silly, But He Like Seeing Her Happy. "Yeah, Sure!" He Replied Looking Forward To It Already, He had Some New Suit Ideas and He Couldnt Wait, To Tell Him. Life Had Been, A Bit Hectic With, Thanos and The Dusting And Beck. But He Was Alright, Truthfully. "Alrighty, He'll Pick You Up, Around One Or Two Okay!" She, Told Him. "I'm Just Going To Get Ready," She Said, Even More Cheerily Then Before. "Yeah, Fine. Can't Keep Happy Waiting," He Said Jokingly, Smirking, May Giving Him A Glare Before Going Into Her Room, Going To Change. He Finished, His Homework Easily Enough. It Was Just Maths, And Chemistry, With A Bit Of English. He'd Had A Half Day, Ned Saying On The Way Out, "They'll Give Us Double Monday, Dude" Before Saying Goodbye, And Starting Patrol. He, Got Up And Made His Way, Intimate The Living Room, Giving Happy, A Little, Wave. Him Giving A Grunt Of Hello In Return. May Chose That Moment To Come Out Of Her, Room Looking Lovely Of Course. They Were Just After Walking Out The Door. Him Heaeimg The Car Door, Slam Shut, And Drive Off, When He Felt A Sharp Pain, In His Stomache Where He Was Stabbed. He Vaguely Remembered His Phone, Ringing Before His Vision Was Gone And He Passed Out,

**Author's Note:**

> Stay, Tuned For The Next Chapter! Thanks For Reading, ;) Sorry Its A Bit Short, Next Chapter Will Be Longer, Comments and Kudo Are Appreciated! ;)


End file.
